Hiding
by Nicole-Evelyn
Summary: After something scarring happens to Inuyasha, he completely changes himself. Will anybody be able to bring back the old him? Will he ever be able to love again? Rated M only for language! Reviews are welcome!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's POV <strong>

Today was Monday, my least favorite day of the week. It meant that I had to spend the next five days in hell. Or school, as my mom makes me call it. To top it off, it was the beginning of sophomore year.

So here I am, walking alone to school. At least one good thing is going to happen. I get to see the love of my life, Kikyo. I met her at the opening ceremony last year. She was the most beautiful, kind girl I had ever seen. We instantly connected after that day, started dating, and I have never been so in love in my life. But of course, I would never admit that openly to anybody else but her.

It's our one year anniversary today. I'm so happy to see her again because she was at her beach house in Florida for the entire summer. So even though I have to sit through eight hours of shit five days out of the week, it's all worth it just to see Kikyo again.

I finally got to school after what seemed like forever. But it wouldn't matter because I had shown up fifteen minutes early to school for Kikyo. As I started walking up the steps to the main door, everybody there gave me evil smirks. I wondered what the hell those looks were for, but my main focus was Kikyo right now, so I just kind of shrugged it off.

I pushed open the big doors to go to my locker at the end of the long hallway. When I entered, everybody in the hall stopped what they were doing and turned to me. _Why in the hell does everybody keep acting weirdly? _I'm kind of wondering what's going on right now. I start looking over all the people who are staring at me. All that could be heard was the sound of my shoes on the floor.

"Go back to your doghouse, mutt," whispered one girl.

_Okay… I don't really care what this wench has to say. I've heard all these insults before when I was kid. It's not like I can use my half-demon strength on her because I would never touch a human girl. But why is everybody suddenly acting like they are against me? They were fine with me being a half-demon last year… _

I could now hear a few people laughing. _Are they laughing at me? _It's okay, I really don't care. I don't care if the whole school is against me. As long as I have Kikyo, I'm perfectly fine without everybody else.

When I finally got to my locker, it was covered with words like **Go to hell, mutt **and **Ugly loser**, and it had pictures of me with slashes through them. I mean, I know I'm not the most smart or attractive person out there, but this was kind of ridiculous. _What the hell was everybody's problem today?_

I opened my locker to find pictures of me and Kikyo torn in half. Hell no. If everybody wants to treat me badly, I don't care, but when you bring Kikyo into this, there is going to be hell to pay.

"Hello, baby," I heard a voice behind me. It sounded kind of like Kikyo…

I turned around to see Kikyo with everybody else surrounding me. _Why is everybody with her? _

"Kikyo! I'm so glad to see you! Happy anniversary!" I said. I was about to lean in to kiss her when she put her hand up to guard her face. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Listen dog-boy, I don't want your mouth kissing me," said Kikyo, disgusted. _Why is she acting so different? Did something happen over the summer? _

"I-I-I'm sorry, Kikyo. I think I might have a couple of breath mints in here somewhere…" I said as I kneeled on the ground to fumble through my bag. I was searching around in the bag when suddenly a high heel kicked the bag out of my hands. I looked up to see Kikyo: very, very angry.

"Look, mutt. I don't want your disgusting mouth kissing me. Ever. You are a disgusting creature, and I don't want to be seen with a dumb half-demon like you. You are the ugliest thing I have ever laid eyes on, with your white hair and dumb ears. Those damned ears are so ugly, I want to throw up!" she said.

"Kik-kikyo, I-"

"I wasn't finished talking, mutt!" she interrupted me. "This whole relationship was a joke. I was cheating on you the entire time with a human because he didn't have those creepy ears and that ugly hair! The only reason I talked to you was because you were so pitiful! It was the same with everybody else too! They only talked to you because I told them to! But ugly, disgusting mutts like you don't deserve kindness. This whole school is done even paying attention to you. From now on, you will have nobody. Even the teachers and principal are disgusted with you! We all hope you rot in hell with your half-demon brethren, mutt," she said.

I was paralyzed. I hope to god this is a dream. Please. Please be a dream. Kikyo, the love of my life, did not just say these things to me. Please, please I'll do anything to make her take back all those things she said! What am I supposed to do now?

I was about to stand up when I felt a harsh sting on my face. I looked up to see Kikyo and everybody laughing. Kikyo had just slapped me. She raised her hand to slap me again. I am too hurt by what my love said to me to even fight back. I just want the pain to go away. I don't care if anybody hits me. I felt a stinging pain on my other cheek. Only this time it wasn't a slap. She had scratched me with her nails. There was a trail of blood on my face now. I was too numb to care. After Kikyo had done that, other people were starting to come up to hurt me. I was so out of it, but I think I heard people calling me ugly and other stuff like that. I received a couple more slaps and a punch to the face. People were almost going to start kicking me when the bell rang.

"Aw shit! We're going to be late for class!" somebody yelled. Everybody ran out of the hallway as fast as they could to their classes, leaving me alone in the hallway on the ground. But I knew there was somebody still there when I heard the click-clack of heels. I looked up to see Kikyo smirking evilly at me. She leaned down, roughly grabbed me by the hair, pulled me close, and said:

"Go die, you will do the human and demon world a favor." Then she let my head slam onto the cold, hard floor after she let my hair go. I heard her laugh evilly as she loudly clacked down the hallway.

That was it. That was the worst thing that could have been said. The pain I was feeling on my body didn't even compare to what Kikyo said to me.

I slowly stood up, feeling very wobbly and unstable. I grabbed my backpack, walking as slowly as I could to class.

A single tear raced down my face as I tried to walk to class.


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's POV <strong>

It's been a year since that day. _That goddamned day… _

But whatever, I don't give a fuck anymore.

Anyway, my mom decided that we should move because Sesshomaru was moving to college this year. I think it was because she wanted to be closer to his college just in case of an emergency or something like that. But whatever, I wasn't complaining. As long as Kikyo won't have to see my ugly face anymore, everything is okay.

That day was the worst day of my life. It only got worse after that. People would shove me when I was walking down the hallway, put up stupid posters of me all around of my "dumb hair and ugly ears," and other stuff like that. It was a living hell to have to sit through my entire sophomore year being hurt by Kikyo.

Of course I wouldn't ever take someone bullying me. I could easily kill anybody who tried with my half-demon strength. But Kikyo is always with the people who are beating me up. I look up at her smirking face and think: _This beautiful, kind girl pitied me and wasted her love on me, just so I wouldn't be alone. I love her so much. But I was a horrible person for wasting her time. Maybe I deserve this. _So I just sit there and take my punishment. After all, I am an ugly beast who doesn't deserve kindness…

Anyway, we just moved into our new house a couple of days ago. My mom was so worried about Sesshomaru finding the perfect college last year, and my dad died when I was three, so I couldn't really bother anybody about school. Like Kikyo said, I deserve everything I'm getting, and nobody should help me.

But back to the house. It's really far away from my old school. _I miss Kikyo…_ _But I don't want to torture her or anybody else there any longer with me being at my old school. _So now, I'm going to a new school with new people.

But it's not going to be like last year. I died my hair jet black, and I'm wearing a cap to cover my disgusting ears wherever I go now. I also got different colored contacts to cover my ugly gold eyes. Basically, I look like a human everywhere I go now, not just one night of every moon cycle anymore.

But when my mom asked me why I changed, I just told her it was on a dare from one of my friends. I got grounded for three weeks because I didn't ask her permission or whatever, but it's worth it if no one has to suffer from looking at my disgusting half-demon self.

"Inuyasha! Come down here! The neighbors and their daughter want to meet us before school starts tomorrow!" I heard my mom yell.

_Great. I really don't want any company right now. _

My mom was waiting for me at the front door when I finally got there. She looked kind of nervous.

"Now Inuyasha. Make a good first impression. I heard that there is a cute girl that is your age with this family. She might become a girlfriend…" I didn't really pay attention to the rest of what mom said. I really don't need a relationship. After what Kikyo did for me, I don't think anybody else deserves to love me. I finally zoned back in to what my mom was saying after a while…

"-and make sure you bring me grandchildren," she said. _Wait… WHAT THE FUCK? _

"Mom!" I yelled at her. She ignored me and started to fix my hair. She tried to get the cap off my head many times. But me being 6'3, and her being 5'2, it wasn't going to happen.

"Honey, take that cap off your head. That hat is not going to bring me grandchildren," she said. With all the attention she pays to Sesshomaru, why wasn't she annoying him about grandchildren?

"Mom, I'm not the only kid in this family. What about Sesshomaru?"

"Oh honey, you know he's all business. He's too busy to settle down and have a home," she told me. She tried fixing my hair and clothes again, but this time the doorbell rang.

I ducked from under her hands and went to the door. I slowly turned the knob while my mother came to the door. I was shocked.

"Kikyo…?"


	3. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's POV<strong>

"Kikyo…?"

"Excuse me?" I heard her say.

_This has got to be Kikyo. They look exactly alike! Or do I just miss Kikyo? _

"My name is Kagome," she said. She stuck out her hand for me to shake it. I kind of looked at it with disgust.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Kikyo." _Why the fuck am I acting like a jerk? _

"I don't know who this 'Kikyo' is, but my name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" she yelled at me.

"Don't talk back to me, Kikyo!" I yelled back. We were angry and in each other's faces at this point.

"Inuyasha! Use your manners! Now!" I was too busy being angry to notice my mother yelling at me and trying to pull me away from this girl. After I kind of calmed down, I stood straight up again, just noticing how much shorter the girl was than me.

"Feh!" I said, while crossing my arms. I turned away from this girl so that my back was completely to her. _But I still don't understand what came over me. Why did I keep telling myself that she is Kikyo? And even if it was Kikyo, I would never talk to her like that! Was I trying to get back at Kikyo by yelling at this girl? _

"Um… I apologize for my son's behavior. I don't think he was very happy about moving," my mom said to the girl's parents.

"Inuyasha, take Kagome up to your room! She can tell you about your new school!" my mom ordered. I didn't really want to take this wench up to my room, but I could never say no to my mom.

"Come on, I'll show you up to my room," I said to the girl. I walked up the stairs, not looking back to check if she was following me. I didn't really care if she was. Actually, I do. I did not want to be friendly to her right now. I flinched when I heard small footsteps on the stairs. _Great. Now I have to be in the same room with a girl who reminds me of my Kikyo. I mean, Kikyo. She's not mine anymore… _

I hadn't even noticed that we had passed my room. I suddenly stopped to go back to my room, when the girl bumped into my back.

"Ow!" she said.

"Sorry, I didn't notice that we had passed my room," I mumbled. Damn it, I bet I had a small blush on my face. She followed me back to my room quietly.

When we got there, I closed the door. I turned around, not expecting what I was about to see. Since I wasn't fighting with this girl, I finally got to see how pretty she was. She was almost as pretty as Kikyo. _Almost. _

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer," I heard her say while laughing. _Fuck! I didn't know I was staring. _

"I-I-I… I didn't… well, I-I" I said trying to make an excuse. I know I was blushing now. "I was only staring because I just can't get over how ugly you are!" I yelled at her.

"..."

_Damn it, I didn't mean to say that to her at all. I was only embarrassed. No human, demon, or half-demon should say that to a girl. _

"I'm so-"

"Don't apologize!" she said. "I've heard worse!" she smiled at me.

_She smiled at me after I called her ugly! She didn't even seem phased! …Just who is this girl? _

"So… we never had a formal introduction. I'm Kagome," she said sticking out her hand again.

"I'm Inuyasha," I said, shaking her hand. _Wow, for a small girl, she sure has a strong handshake… _

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha!" she said. "Um, can I ask a question?"

"You already did," I joked. She giggled. _Wow, what a cute laugh… _

"Haha, no… that wasn't my question! she said. "My question is: why are you wearing a hat inside?" She giggled again. Because she was a lot shorter than me, she was trying to jump up and take it off. And she could jump pretty high.

_Damn it! I didn't dye my hair that's hidden under my cap! She's going to see my white hair and my ugly ears! _

She almost knocked my hat off, but it only slanted on my head a little bit.

_Shit! I hope she didn't see the white part of my hair! _

"DON'T touch my hat!" I yelled at her.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know you would get upset! I really am sorry!" she said. _Wow… she looked really upset for making me mad…_

"No, don't be sorry. I should be sorry for being a jerk to you ever since you got here…" I said to her.

"Don't worry about that…" she whispered.

It was kind of an awkward silence after that. I finally said something again.

"Oh, and sorry about calling you Kikyo…"

She smiled at me again. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you've had a rough day. I probably shouldn't have been adding to that stress."

_I don't understand this girl… She forgives me for being a huge asshole, and she keeps on smiling at me. I probably should set her straight. I don't deserve kindness. _

I was about to tell her to not talk to me anymore, but I was shocked.

She was hugging me. _Hugging me. _

_Nobody has given me a hug since Kikyo… Well, not counting my mom._

"I-I'm so sorry! I was just trying to make you feel better!" she said while quickly backing away from me. She had a really dark blush on her face. _It's kind of cute… Wait! I shouldn't be thinking that! _

"Kagome! It's time for us to go!" I heard Kagome's parents call from downstairs.

"Well, sorry, I have to go!" she said, embarrassed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow!" she yelled, running down the hall.

_Haha, see you tomorrow…. Kagome. _

I went downstairs after I heard mom say goodbye and shut the door.

"Hey mom, how did it go?"

"Oh, Inuyasha! They were such nice people! They also wouldn't stop talking about how handsome you were!" my mom went on and on.

_Me? Handsome? No way… _

"Inuyasha, why are you blushing?" I heard my mom ask.

"I-I'm not blushing!"

"You are a bad liar, Inuyasha. But anyway, what did you think of Kagome? Do you think you two are going to get along okay?"

"I don't know...maybe," I said, not really wanting to talk about it with my mom.

_She's different… different from Kikyo… _


End file.
